SebaCiel oneshot
by PearlHarmony
Summary: Ciel has an erotic dream about his butler. He tells said butler. Sex happens. I still cannot write summaries.


**Hi everyone! I felt like writing again, so, here we are! Late at night writing more smut! Sebastian x Ciel this time! Sorry it's awful, I'm tired again, it's late. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Third Person POV***

The late afternoon air was crisp and cold, and clouds fell upon England. Sebastian was walking down the hall, bringing his master some tea.

"Young master, your tea is ready," he said, slowly walking into the room where Ciel sat behind his desk, windows open behind him, cool air seeping in.

"About time, Sebastian," Ciel replied in an annoyed tone, not meeting Sebastian's eyes as he took the cup of tea from his butler. Ciel slowly drank his tea, as Sebastian stood by his side, watching him. Just as it looked as if Ciel were about to say something, a strong gust of wind blew in and sent the papers from his desk flying everywhere. Sebastian hurried to retrieve them as they fluttered to the ground. He closed the window returned the papers to Ciel.

"Yes, thank you Sebastian."

Ciel took the papers from Sebastian, still never meeting his gaze. Their fingertips touched during this exchange, which made Ciel blush, not going unnoticed by the demon.

"Young master, are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" Sebastian asked, worry building in his voice, "You can trust me." Ciel simply blushed more and looked away from Sebastian's caring gaze.

"I- I had a dream..." Ciel mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "A-an erotic dream."

"Well, you are getting to be about that age, so it is perfectly normal-" Sebastian started.

"And I enjoyed it."

"Again, it-"

"But it was about YOU, Sebastian."

Sebastian seemed taken aback for a moment, but then a small smile appeared on his face, mischievous thoughts running through his mind. Sebastian leaned in very close to Ciel, so that he and Ciel's faces were almost touching.

"And you enjoyed it, yes?" Sebastian asked gazing lustfully at his young master. Ciel only nodded slightly in response before Sebastian captured his lips in a heated kiss. Ciel gasped at the sudden contact, and Sebastian, being the demon he was, took advantage of that to slip his tongue into the young Earl's mouth. This drew a moan from the young boy, his butler taking it in greedily. Ciel laced his hands in the raven lock of hair. Their tongues danced, sliding over and around each other, as if it had been choreographed, they knew what to do. Ciel pulled back in realization that it was his butler doing these things to him.

"A-ah Sebastian, wha- haah!"

Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian moved his lips to rest on his master's neck. He kissed and bit, sucking on the sweet, pale, flawless neck of his master, exploring every inch of the exposed skin, eventually moving his mouth to Ciel's collarbone and shoulder. Sebastian made sure to leave marks and bruises across the soft skin, claiming Ciel as his own. His shoulder just wasn't enough for the demon anymore. Sebastian needed more. His hands slid down under the young Earl's shirt, his head following the downward motion. Sebastian pushed Ciel's shirt up to the point where the young boy's whole chest was exposed to the demon.

"S-S-Sebastian, what are you doing?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You said you had an erotic dream about me. I'm just helping to make that dream a reality, young master." Sebastian replied, smirking.

Sebastian pinched the young Earl's nipples, bringing him back from reality to the pleasure he was providing for his master.

"B-but Sebastian, what if we get caught?"

"I'll make sure we don't."

Sebastian began licking and biting the smooth, soft skin of his master's chest. The only thing spilling from Ciel's mouth then were moans of pleasure. Sebastian ravished every inch of the young boy's chest, biting, licking and bruising it. Sebastian pushed Ciel back onto the chair he was sitting on before. Sebastian pulled of his white gloves, and began to unzip the young Earl's pants, while caressing Ciel's inner thighs. Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian went from unzipping his pants to palming his already stiff erection.

"You seem to like this, young master. Or at least, your cock seems to say so."

"S-Sebastian- ah~!"

Ciel let out a small moan as Sebastian pulled down Ciel's boxers and exposed his erection to the cool afternoon air. Sebastian took Ciel's erection in his hand, and began pumping it slowly, causing Ciel to moan happily. Sebastian continued this for a little while longer, before licking the precome off the head of Ciel's cock. Ciel shivered in pleasure as Sebastian took all of Ciel's erection into his mouth.  
Just then, Madam Red waltzed into the room. Ciel attempted to muffle his moans, but Sebastian wasn't being any help. Instead, the demon continued to lick and suck Ciel's cock while hiding from Madam Red under Ciel's desk.

"Ciel! Oh, wont you come play a game of chess with your aunt?" She asked.

"N-not now, Madam. Haah~ I have important things to do." Ciel replied.

"But once you finish won't you please come play?" Madam Red asked.

"Yes, but let me finish in -aAah- peace?" Ciel asked, trying to refrain from moaning, as Sebastian hummed around the base of Ciel's cock.

"Ok, but are you alright? You don't sound good." She asked

"I'm fine, now go!" Ciel nearly shouted.

Madam Red walked dejectedly out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sebastian! You were no help! We nearly got caught!" Ciel complained.

"But didn't it feel good, young master, the adrenaline rush you get from doing such things while hiding them from others?" Sebastian asked.

"I suppose so."

Sebastian continued sucking his master's erection, but more vigorously and roughly now. Ciel's moans increased in volume and quantity as he got closer to his climax.

"S-S-Sebastian! I'm going to-AaAaAAah~!" Ciel didn't even finish the sentence before he came in Sebastian's mouth, the demon savoring every bit of the hot, sticky white fluid from the young virgin boy.

Sebastian stood up and pulled his master off the chair, and laid him on the desk. Sebastian pulled off Ciel's pants and boxers completely, leaving his bottom half bare. The demon quickly but carefully unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, and stripped it off him, leaving his young master naked on the desk.

"S-Sebastian, can you, ummm, undress too? I don't want to be the only one undressed." Ciel asked nervously.

"Of course young master." Sebastian replied, taking off his tailcoat, shirt, and tie, leaving only his pants on.

Ciel admired how hot his butler was of a moment, until Sebastian wet his fingers with saliva. Sebastian quickly traced the ring of Ciel's muscles before plunging his fingers into Ciel's hot hole. The young boy moaned, not used to the feeling of fingers inside him. The demon slowly added more fingers into Ciel before removing them all. Ciel whined at the sudden loss of contact but stopped immediately as he saw the size of Sebastian's length.

"W-will it fit in me?" Ciel asked nervously.

"It will, but it will hurt a bit. Just go through the pain, because it will lead to pleasure, I promise." Sebastian said.

Sebastian lined himself up with Ciel's entrance, just putting the tip in. Even this made Ciel whine in pain. Sebastian slowly pushed the rest of himself into Ciel, causing the young Earl to cry out in pain. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel passionately to distract him from the pain. Eventually, Ciel got used to the feeling of Sebastian's thickness inside him, and it felt really good.

"Young master, are you ready for me to start moving?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. And Sebastian? When we're alone, call me Ciel." He replied.

Sebastian only smiled as he began to shallowly thrust in and out of Ciel. He thrusted deeper into the satisfying heat. Ciel began to move his hips as well, deepening the trusts even more. Sebastian kissed Ciel full on the lips, ravishing those sweet lips of his master's. Sebastian moved at different angled, trying to find that one spot in the boy that would give him so much pleasure. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Ciel when he found it. Ciel was getting dangerously close to his climax now. Sebastian pounded at Ciel's prostate, and Ciel shivered in pleasure and moaned as he released his seed all over his chest and Sebastian's stomach. As Ciel's tight walls clamped down around Sebastian, making him reach is climax as well.

"Ciel. I love you."

Ciel felt as if in that moment he could live off those words alone.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

After cleaning Ciel up, Sebastian put on his clothes.

"Well, I must go start dinner. We should do that again, young master."

"Yes, yes we should."

* * *

 **So, yeah, there you go! Review and tell me what you think so I can improve my terrible writing skills! My profile seems to be mostly smut (and yaoi), so tell me what you want to see next! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
